


The Symposium of Soulmates

by amoretto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable!Lance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Humour?, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I have no idea what I'm doing, Keith is kind of a jerk but he gets better, Keith rejects their bond, Lance and Romelle are bff, Lance is a precious smol bean that needs to be protected at all cost, Langst, M/M, Minor Keith/Acxa for the plot (please forgive me), Multi, Plato's idea of soulmates, Soulmates, first time writing a fic so don't expect much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoretto/pseuds/amoretto
Summary: Plato said in the Symposium, that according to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms and four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search for their other halves.If ever the human soulmates find each other, they would rejoice as if never before, becoming whole again.But when Lance found his soulmate in Keith Kogane. Plato's words never seemed so deceptive.Soulmates? What a joke.Was Lance calling Plato a liar? Absolutely-fucking-yes.





	1. PROLOGUE

# P R O L O G U E 

In a society where soulmate, which once used to be something precious, is now reduced to merely a urban legend. Only few are lucky enough to have found their soulmates. Someone who they are bound to love with all their heart, to share every waking moments with, to grow old alongside and still be in love as if their soul touched for the first time.

But Lances life has always been a paradox, so its certainly is NOT a cruel coincidence that Lance, who seemed to bore the curse of all the ill fate of the universe, and no, he is not being dramatic. Well, maybe he is but thats not the point. Its just his bad luck that he found his soulmate in Keith Kogane.

What a cruel joke. Lance would rather remain virgin his whole life, which he is at the moment thank you very much, then accept Keith as his soul mate. 

Ok maybe Lance lied, he would wholeheartedly accept Keith as his soulmate but the same cannot be said about Keith, who is strongly opposed to the whole soulmate idea and want to defy the system.

If that wasn't depressing enough, Keith is in love with his long time girlfriend, the love of his life, Acxa. Everyone was sure they would get married at this point. Even Lance. So please excuse him while he stuffs his face with ice cream and torture himself with stupid cheesy films about soulmates.

In conclusion, Plato is a whole ass liar and Lance should have known better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a fic. So don't expect much :') 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated :)


	2. CHAPTER 1

"Lance!"

"Lance!"

"What!" he replied. Gah. Can't a guy sleep peacefully. 

"You're late for school you dumbass" came Rachel's response. 

"SHIT" Lance jumped from the bed like it was lava, since he was wrapped around his blankie, no not a blankie, a blanket, a normal blanket. Pffft, he's not a kid anymore to still sleep in his blankie, which by the was the softest shade of blue - his favourite colour - and oh so soft, it was like hugging a fluffy giant marshmallow. Ok back to the topic at hand, since he was wrapped in his blankie like a human burrito, of course he had to face plant the floor like the goddamn idiot he was. No he was not an idot, it was Rachel's fault, that witch. 

After brushing his teeth, and of course performing his daily beauty routine, nothing too fancy just to make sure his skin is soft and unblemished. Unlike most people, Lance takes care of his skin dutifully thats why its always flawless. 

Crap! Which only left him with taking the fastest shower of his life. Well, he takes fastest shower of his life almost everyday. Can you blame him though? Sleep is the best gift given to humankind and Lance is only appreciating the said gift. 

☆☆☆

Once he came downstairs, he was met with Rachel shoving a cake in his face. Oh. It was his 16th birthday. Yayyy...not really. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUBS" 

"GEEZ RACHEL, CAN YOU SAY IT MORE LOUDER. I DONT THINK THE WHOLE NEIGHBOURHOOD HEARD YOU" 

"Kids!"

"Sorry Ma" Rachel and Lance replied simultaneously. 

"Happy Birthday Lance" said Mr McClain as he kissed Lances temple. 

"Happy Birthday baby bo. " Lance cut his mom off mid sentence "Ma I'm NOT a baby boy". "If you say so" was Mrs McClains amused response. 

"Ok people, the candles are melting off, if Lance could blow them now that would be great" Of course, trust Rachel to be obnoxious, even on his birthday. 

After Lance blew the candles off, which he did after few of the candles actually melted off just to antagonize Rachel. He truly did love his sister but antagonizing her is one of his favourite hobby. Since his older brothers and sister, Marco, Luis and Veronica moved out, he only had Rachel to annoy. Which his sadistic self took pleasure from, and no he was not sympathetic toward Rachel because mind you, she is the incarnation of devil. 

He was off to school, more like the devil headquarters. Just thinking about it made him shudders. Honestly, he wished he could just skip high school altogether. It would save him a lot of his sanity. 

☆☆☆

After his dad dropped him off. He was off to searching for Romelle, his best friend. They've known each other since kindergarten. She made high school bearable for Lance, hence why he was so greatful for her existence in his life. He found her leaning against his locker, waiting for him. 

Romelle was a beautiful girl with her long blonde hair framing her small face, with large dark brown eyes. 

"Hey loser" Lance greeted. 

"Says you" Romelle replied with an amused smile. 

"So, how does it feel it be 16" 

"Same old shit " Lance honestly didnt get the big deal with birthdays. Boo hoo. You're one year closer to your impending death. Let's celebrate it, our countdown to deaths door. 

 "You okay munchkin?" Came Romelle's concerned question. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lance replied.

Romelle gave him a look that cearly spelt out she didn't believe him. And of course she wouldn't. Romelle knows him more than he knows himself. Which Lance finds kinda scary. I mean come on, Romelle had his life in the palm of her hand. Ok maybe he's being a tiny bit dramatic, but how can he not? He's been on edge these past few days, he always had this constant tugging at his heart, like it wants him to follow it. Which is kinda weird, like his heart? Or was it his soul? had a mind of its own. Which is down right creepy. 

Lance gave in because he knew he couldn't fool Romelle, so might as well just come clean. "Ok. These days has been weird? I don't know how else to describe it. I've been dreaming of a person, a boy? With dark eyes that looks like they're staring at my soul. In my dream, I can see him clearly but when I wake up, he just fades away from my memory. Also my birthmark has been tingling..." Lance paused when he realised he's been rambling. Its just when he's nervous, he tends to wordvomit. And thats happening now. 

Romelle gave him a sympathetic look. Then she gently took his hands in hers. Her gentle feather like caressing eased him off a bit. Romelle always knew how to comfort him, there was no needs for reassuring words. Her gentle touch was enough. "Sugarlump, don't worry your pretty head over it yeah? Take it easy". 

"I'll try" Lance replied weakly. 

" Lets go to our class, its starting soon". Lance follwed Romelle obediently. Their first class was English, he didn't like it much but Mr Coran made it worthwhile. He always looked forward to it. Then again he always looked forward to every lessons. Romelle called him nerd over it, which is kinda true since he enjoyed studying. Lance is proud of himself for always maintaing A's in all his class. Okay, he is a smartass, it all just came natural to him since he didn't need to study his head off, yet he manages to get A's.

Lance and Romelle took seats at the back of the classroom, with Lance sitting by the window. Eventually Lance dozed off, staring outside. Where he immediately caught glimpse of Keith, Lances neighbour and a classmate he suppose. They never got along. They always used to bicker in kindergarten and middle school. But when high school came, they both opted to ignore each other. It doesn't help that Kieth is out of Lances league, even to be his so called 'rival'. Keith is a typical jock, Captain of the Basketball team. But unlike other jocks, he's nice. Hell, his whole circle of popular friends are nice. From Shiro, Hunk, Kinkade, Allura, Nadia, and of course Acxa, Keith's girlfriend. Keith and Acxa are considered the 'Golden Couple' of Garrison High. Which made sense since they're both popular and hot. 

Oh Keith is hot alright, really really hot. Lance won't deny that he has the tiniest crush on Keith. But can you blame him? Keith is a walking sex on legs. Unlike most, poverty did Keith good. With his messy black hair, that always looks like the aftermath of few rounds of sex, wild and untamed yet they suit him so well. His dark eyes, two melted pool of chocolate, so warm yet distant. His sharp jawlines and his angular nose resembles those curved greek statue. It also doesn't help Lances case that he shot up in height as well. Lance wondered, why did he had to have a crush on him. The dude is clearly taken, and did he mention way out of his league? 

Lance diverted his wondering eyes from Keiths shirtless sweaty body when he realised he has been staring at Keiths six-pack for way too long. He can already feel a blush presenting itself on his tan skin. He was immediately met with Romelles devilish grin. "Saw something you liked Gumdrop". "Wha-what? Noooo" Lance stuttered. It sounds unconvincing even to his own ears. Way to go Lance. All Romelle did was giggle at his embarrassment, a true friend. 

"Lance, Romelle. Is there anything you would like to share with the class" Lance looked at the front to see Mr Coran's eyes on them. Well damn. "Nothing Mr Coran" was the only intelligent response that Lance could come up with. 

☆☆☆

After the class ended, Lance and Romelle took their sweet time. They were in no rush to go to the dining room, they've got an hour for lunch period. So no need to run around like a headless chicken. "Can we go to my locker? I need to put my books back" "Sure" Romelle replied easily. When they were nearing Lances locker, Keith was walking towards them. The moment Keith looked up, Lances whole world stopped. 

Keiths eyes caught on Lances and held. For one brief, endless moment, everything stopped. Romelle, the hallway where they stood, it all just vanished, leaving the two of them alone together - reality suspended for the time between one breath and the next. All Lance saw was Keith. Nothing else. 

Then Lance was met with a burst of pain flares across the right side of his neck, where his birthmark was. Jesus, why did it hurt? But—no—the pain is—more of a burning sensation, heat licking over his skin, and Lance made a pained noise and pulled his hand over the birthmark before it registered that Keith has made the same sound, and is cradling his own hand over the right side of his neck. 

All he felt was pain one moment, then it all stopped. 

“What.” was all Lance could utter. When he looked back at Keith, he saw a glowing birthmark, emitting the softest shade of blue. His own glowing red birthmark stared back at him. 

Keith had a look of realisation on his face. "What is it?" Lance asked. Confused. 

"You guys are soulmates" Romelle uttered in shock. Only now Lance registered her presence beside him. 

"Well fuck" was what Lances brain supplied him with. 

Boy. He was fucked. Truly fucked.

He can already taste his oncoming heartbreak. It was as bitter as he expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore my mistakes :') Honestly I have no idea what to write so I just went with the flow. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Lastly, Thankuu for reading my mess. 
> 
> P.S. This fandom needs more bestfriend Lance and Romelle. I'm sucker for their friendship.


	3. CHAPTER 2

Soulmates. 

The word keeps repeating in Lances minds. Blending in together with his consciousness, imprinting itself in his brain. Like a mark that could never be removed, like his birth mark, no his bonding mark. 

His mind went blank, its like experiencing nothingness. He could see nothing, hear nothing. He couldn't even move, frozen like a statue. His heart felt empty, his mind was empty. Everything was just, empty. 

Yet he felt like a piece of himself is finally restored, he felt like he found a missing piece, as if his soul is whole again. Like he found his missing piece of soul to make it whole again. His soulmate. Keith. 

Soulmate? What is a soulmate?

A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are.

But did Lance even have a chance with Keith? Lance felt like it was a mistake. He wasn't ungrateful. God he was happy, really happy that he found his soulmate. Someone who he could open his heart and soul to. Someone who he can share his darkest secrets with. Someone who he can simply, love. He truly was happy. But - but why did it had to be Keith. Why? Why him? 

Lance just wanted to pretend it will work out. Even for a while. A little while. He just wanted to pretend he had a chance with Keith. A chance to be someone special to Keith. A chance to be his soulmate. Lance IS Keiths soulmate but was Keith willing to be Lances soulmate. 

No. 

"Romelle, can Lance and I have a moment please" Keiths request bought Lance back to reality. 

Oh. 

Lance didn't want Romelle to leave. He wanted to beg her to stay, to clung onto her like a little kid. But he knew he couldn't. He knew he couldn't hide. 

He and Keith need to talk. Lance could try his hardest to delay....this talk. But he knew it was inevitable. 

"Lance" came Romelles concerned voice. "I'll be fine Elle". Both he and Romelle knew it was a lie. He wasn't fine, and he had a feeling that after this talk with Keith, his heart will be beyond repair. 

"Ok" Then all he could hear is Romelles footsteps fading away. 

He didn't had the courage to look at Keith. But he forced himself. He had to do it. The sooner the better. 

When he looked up, he was immediately greeted with Keiths dark eyes, staring right back at his azure ones. 

"Lance" here it comes.

Lance prepared his heart for the brutal rejection. 

"I'm sorry" Don't. Don't say you're sorry. Please don't. Lance screamed internally. 

"I - I can't- be your" Keith paused. After a while he uttered the cursed word "soulmate". 

Lance kept quiet. He felt all the energy, all the fight left his body. He felt thoroughly drained. 

They both kept quiet. Not knowing what to say. 

Keith sighed. "Its just I don't believe its fair. Not being able to freely decide who to love. I don't- I don't want fate to dictate for me who to love, I want to dictate my own fate, love who I want instead of..." Keith trailed off. 

"I understand " was all Lance could utter. 

"I love Acxa, I just can't leave her sudden..." Lance didn't want to hear the rest. "Keith I understand". 

Keith looked at him with guilt. 

Stop. 

Stop.

Please just stop.

Lance just wanted the anguish to stop. He felt like a dagger piercing through his heart. It's blade not leaving even an inch untouch. 

Stop.

Lance has heard of heartbreak. He's seen people going through them. Now he understood what it was. 

He felt grief, that came in waves, shattering his heart and soul alike. It was like a shard in Lances guts that will perhaps never leave. Maybe, just maybe in time the sharp edges will soften. 

In those silent moments, it choked the breath from Lances body, leaving him desperately trying to simply breath. But he couldn't because God it hurt. It hurt so bad. 

What was once whole. Now shattered. 

Where once was peace. Now all is left is raging chaos. 

Which once was complete. Now all left is emptiness. 

What once was full of life. Now all left is hollow void. 

At the end, all that is left of a once a strong soul - are fragments on the floor. Simply scared that the next wind will blow them away. 

"Lance I" a deep breath. "I am truly sorry" then all he heard was faded footsteps. 

Then silence. Everything was silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol'Angst. Poor Lance :( 
> 
> Its a bit short. So I hope you guys wont mind. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to @ me on twitter (kweensehuna).


	4. CHAPTER 3

Somehow Lance managed to get through the day. Maybe some higher being took mercy on his poor heartbroken soul , allowed him the will to just....get through. He tried his best to avoid Keith for rest of the day but of course, he's not that lucky since he and Keith shared few classes together. Still, he tried his best. Then again, it wasn't that hard since Keith was avoiding him as well. That jerk. Lance scoffed to himself "Thanks jackass for making it easier for me". Pffft. Lance wasn't hurt. He didn't care. He didn't give a damn. None. Zero. Nada.

Ughhh who was he kidding? He did give a.....damn.

Fuck that jackass. Lance swore at Keith to the hell and back in his mind. He knew every colourful spanish swore words in existence thank you very much. His abuela taught him well. Well it was certainly unconventional that he's grandmother taught him colourful words, but Lance and his abuela shared special grandmother-grandson relationship. Lances abuela is his bestfriend. He could always count on her for everything, even with his boy problems. Damn if only his abuela was here, she would have hit Keith with her chancla. That jackass deserved it.

Hmmmmm. Maybe he could do the deed in his abuelas place? But he didn't had any chancla. Dammit.

Oh yeah. Back to cursing Keith. That jackass had the audacity, the fucking audacity to act lovey dovey with Acxa in front of him. Geeez that boy. Well he wasnt against people showing their love for each other in public but he expected some consideration. Did Keith forget Lance is his soulmate? Who he rejected earlier? Honestly he didn't care if they suck each others faces to the hell and back, but Lances heart is freshly broken. Give him some time to mend it. All he asked for was Keith to be considerate to him until the last period. Which wasn't hard. Its Friday anyway. They had the weekend off. Keith could go back to sucking his girlfriend's face off from Monday onwards. Then again, he shouldn't have expected anything from Keith. Lances sincere apology.

Ughhhh. Can the day be over with already? He swore to God this was the longest day in the history. The time was taking its sweet time. Lance repeated his thought out loud under his breath "time taking its sweet time", sounding amused. Damn. Its official, Lance is brain dead. 

Honestly Lance is surprised himself that he's still functioning. He mentally patted himself at the back. 

Though seriously, the time was moving at snails pace. As if Lance hasn't been tortured enough. Was today official hurt Lance day? To think it was his birthday today. What a sad birthday it was. He will remember this day for the rest of his life. Hell, he will take it to his grave, and when it was judgement time. He will outright tell God of how unfair he was. Yikes. 'I've gone mental' Lance chided himself. 

Huh. At least these weird thoughts kept his mind off Keith, and thank the fuck for that. Lance didnt want to waste another of his precious second thinking about that jackass.

A giggle broke him out of his stupor.

Specific someones giggle to be precise. And that specific someone happened to be Acxa.

"Geeee I wonder why" Lance scoffed those words to himself under his breath.

Allow Lance the privilege to explain why Acxa was giggling in the middle of the lesson. Her boyfriend, oh her romantic boyfriend was leaving butterfly kisses on the right side of her neck. The right fucking side, where both Kieth and Lances soulmate mark resides. "Jerk" Lance choked out. He felt the burning sensation in his eyes, tears on the verge of falling. But he held them. He didn't want to break down in front of Kieth, he wasn't weak. He bit his tongue to stiffle the the sob trying to escape. 

A reassuring hand took his trembling ones on their own, underneath their desks. He looked up at Romelle. She gave him a force smile, he could easily detect her anger, just waiting for the perfect chance to lash out. "He's not worth it Lance" Romelle voiced out. "He's not worth your tears" She repeated firmly. With so much conviction that he believed her. She was right after all. Keith wasn't worth it. 

But his heart knew that wasn't true. Keith WAS worth it. Keith is his soulmate. How could Keith NOT be worth it? 

To Lance, Keith was WORTH it. But to Keith, was Lance worth it? He questioned himself. 

The answer lay right in front of his eyes. No. To Keith Lance wasn't worth it. Keith had Acxa, who he loved dearly. Lance meant nothing to him, soulmate or not. 

All Lance could manage was a nod. 

He tried his best to not let the tears fall. But he wanted nothing more than to cry, cry until his soul got tired, just cry out all the pain he felt. But he couldn't. He had to hold it in. Just for a little while. Lance told himself "a little bit more ". The painful day will eventually end. He just need to wait. And wait he did. 

☆☆☆

The painful day did end. He was finally in his little haven, his bedroom. Away from everyone else, away from Keith. He felt like he could breath. 

Finally. 

Of course, before he got into Rachels car. Romelle gave him the tightest hug. And he happily let her. He knew she didn't want to let him go, she wanted to confort him, to be there for him but she knew Lance just needs to be alone right now. Alone. He just wanted to be alone now. In the confined of his bedroom. His little haven. 

He snuggled up to his blankie, trying to find comfort. Fluffy to be more specific. Ok he named his blankie. Sue him. 

Then he sighed in content.

Hmmmm, Lance could always rely on Fluffy to comfort him. 

His comfort blankie. Fluffy. 

"That sounds funny" Lance spoke out loud to himself, sounding amused. 

No one replied back but he was okay with that. 

☆☆☆

His soul, once whole was now empty. 

☆☆☆

He felt lonely. So lonely. 

This loneliness was a vice on his heart, squeezing with just enough pressure to be a constant pain. With every passing moment, it killed him a little bit more. Seizing what once was Lances inner light, replacing it with a darkness that overshadows with every passing moment. 

The kind of darkness that slowly plots it's way inside you as you inhale and suddenly you start choking, gasping for air but you are only surrounded by.......nothingness. 

A dark void. 

And in that nanosecond, you realise your fate. Loneliness has clenched you in it's sharp claw, where you are unable to escape its grasp.

All that's left is an endless fall in the black hole of life. Endless and bottomless.

The kind of hopelessness where you are tied up with barbed wire. While you are at it, why don't you add salt to my wound Lance mused. He's already feeling pain, adding more won't hurt than it already does. 

And then all you can see is darkness. And more darkness. Its never ending, just like Lances pain and agony. Why did it hurt so bad? Why did it felt like his soul is shredded into pieces. Why? 

Where is the limit? When comes the point at when its enough? "Because I need to know" Lance whispered in a choked breath. "I really need to know" he sobbed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else want to hit Keith with a chancla or is it just me???
> 
> Isn't Lance so soft naming his blankie "fluffy" T_T 
> 
> Anyways, thankuu for reading.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to @ me on twitter (kweensehuna).


	5. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, thank you guys soo much for reading, for the comments and kudos. This fic is more of a self indulgent thing for me, so I wasnt expecting much. Again thankuu, I really appreciate all the feedbacks :)

It's been about a week since Lance found his soulmate. Who rejected their bond, rejected Lance.

It still hurts. Though Lance likes to pretend it doesn't. That he's completely okay but he knew he'll never be the same Lance before his 16th Birthday. Who always wore his heart in his sleeves, who always smiled genuinely, who lived his life to the fullest, who was the joker that always tried to make everyone smile. Now. That Lance is gone. He perished the moment he made eye contact with Keith in the hallway. Keith not only broke his heart and soul, but he stole Lances will to live happily because his soul always reminded him it's not whole, nor will it ever be. 

Lance always felt empty, as if a part of his soul is missing. Which it was. He always felt dull pain in his chest when he caught a glimpse of Keith, even the thought of him causes him pain. Lance always had to put his hand over his heart firmly, willing the pain to go away. 

Lance wondered, has Keith felt the same pain? Does Keith not feel what Lance does? The constant ache in your heart that never goes away, as if it has became a part of you. It was as if his soul is crying out, crying for what it lost, for it will never be whole again. 

It doesn't seem so because Keith is fine. It's like the whole soulmate ordeal never affected him any way. Not even little bit while Lance is constantly in agony. And its not fair. Why Keith doesn't get to suffer. Why Lance only? Why? 

Lance just wanted to forget. Like it never happened. But its only a wishful thinking. So Lance yielded. He accepted that this constant ache in his heart is a part of him now. He has to live with. There is no other option. So he did. 

 

☆☆☆

It was weekend. So Lance invited Romelle for a sleepover. Its been a while since they had one. 

Romelle is the only one who knew about the soulmate thing. Lance made her promise not to tell anyone, of course she didn't agree with him at first, but after Lances begging. She gave in. Lance knew she could never resist him. He knew she had a soft spot for him, and he used it to his advantage. 

Most of the time, Lance is always late to school. But since Romelle is part of the school counsels, he gets away with it. Lance admits he's guilty as charged.

They always had each others back since childhood.

Their number one rule is that only they can pick on each other. But if others try, they'll give them hell. Like that one time, that bitch from their English class made up a rumour that Romelle was a prostitute. Like really??? If you're gonna make something up, at least make it believeable. Obviously no one believed her but Lance wasn't happy. How dare that jealous bitch spread such a vile thing about Romelle. His precious Elle. It wasn't her fault that Anne's i.e. the bitch from their English, ex-boyfriend confessed to Romelle. Who turned him down because she doesnt find dating appealing, Lance swore he never saw her being interested in anyone. Sometime he wonders if Romelle is asexual. Maybe not. But the day Romelle shows interest in anyone, Lance will lose his shits. Ok back to the topic at hand, so Lance gave the bitch a payback. A little birdie told him Anne has katsaridaphobia. So Lance put a bag full of dead cockroach in her locker. The next day he made Romelle come to school early, which she grudgingly did. But Lance swore to her that it would be worth, and it truly was. 

Lance and Romelle, along with the rest of the school students laughed as Anne opened her locker and screamed bloody murder. Poor girl passed out, but did Lance feel bad? No. He wasn't a heartless asshole but if anyone messes with his family or Romelle, he'll gladly give them a piece of his mind. 

"So, what do you wanna watch pumpkin" Romelle screamed at him across the room. Lance winced internally. He loved Romelle, he truly did but she screamed like she was possessed by a ghost, a cheereleader ghost whos scream makes your ears bleed. 

"Elle, theres no need to scream. I'm legit 3 feets away from you". Lance replied back.

"WHAT?" 

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Trust Romelle to take the piss. 

"Elle!" Lance whined. All Romelle did is laugh at him. What a bitch. Ok for the record , only Lance is allowed to call her bitch. If anyone else did, Lance will gladly tell them off. 

"Can we watch despicable me?" 

"Ok you big baby" Romelle replied fondly. 

After she set the DVD, she came to sit next to Lance on his bed. Lance snuggled up to her. He missed cuddling with her. She was like his personal teddy bear, he calls her "Elle Bear" in his head. But Romelle doesn't know. Thankfully. Otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it. 

As expected, they spent most of the movies joking around, echoing everything Gru says. They started laughing their head off the minute the film started. They've watched this film so many times that they both can say the dialogues in their sleep. 

"Now, the rest of the plan is simple. I fly to the moon. I shrink the moon. I grab the moon. I sit on the toilet."

Both Lance and Romelle mouthed out. Then they burst out laughing. Simultaneously. 

☆☆☆

After eating lasagna Lance made. They both went to sleep. They took turn in the bathroom to brush their teeth and do their nightly routine. It was only 11 but they both were too tired to stay awake. So they opted to sleep. 

No shocker, Lance ended up cuddling Romelle like she was his teddy bear. But she didnt mind. She loved cuddling with Lance. It was comforting, to both of them.

☆☆☆

Lance awoke to feeling pain. 

The pain shot up in his bonding mark like fire. He cringed. It exploded in his head with a blinding whiteness. It made him dizzy. It made him reel. The pain was like needles that had been dipped in alcohol had been jammed through his skin, especially in the right side of his neck, where his bonding mark resides. It was like his whole body had been replaced with ice and electricity wired straight into his spine. He groaned. "God it hurts" Lance whispered. 

In his painful haze, he could make out Romelle's panicking form. Thankfully his parents weren't home but Rachel was. Who slammed the door to his room open and ran to him, obviously concerned. 

"Lance" 

"LANCE" 

"What's wrong with him?" Rachel screamed. "I don't know, we were sleeping and then he awoke, screaming in pain" Romelle's voice wavered. 

Lance wanted to reach out so badly, he wanted to comfort them. But he couldn't. 

His head hurt too much. His body hurt too much. His heart hurt too much. It seemed that everything hurt too much. He kept his eyes closed, not because he didn’t want to open his eyes, but he thought it would hurt too much to open them. 

Chaos. His insides were in a chaos, both mentally and physically. A mess. 

Something was wrecking him. Something was hurting him. Something ached inside him. Something felt so wrong, so erroneous but Lance couldn't tell what. He tried to pin point the cause for this unexplained pain but failed. He tried to reason this unbearable pain he felt but didn't find any. 

Everything felt so confused, just like a jumbled set of a puzzle. 

A puzzle that Lance didn't know how to solve. 

Lance felt like someone had his heart in their brutal grasp, and they crushed it. Over and over again. It left him breathless . When it wanes he could move, but only for a nanosecond before it returns in full force, he could only hold still and breathe, breathe slow and deep until it has passed. 

He let out a strangled scream, blood welling into his throat from the tongue he had just bitten through in vain attempt to keep quiet. But it was fruitless. Absolutely fruitless. 

Then, agony had faded to a dull throb. 

And Lances world turned black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More langst :")
> 
> Anyone wanna take a guess why Lance was in pain? (Hint: its something to do with Keith and their soulmate bond). 
> 
> (If you like it, feel free to leave a comment and kudos).


	6. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it in my phone (actually I write all the chapters in my phone) so please ignore my mistakes T_T

Lance roused from heavy slumber. His senses first became aware of the coolness of the air and it's earthen fragrance. That smelled like soils after rain, maybe it rained while he was out cold. It smelled like home, like comfort.

His clothes felt as damp as a flower in the dew of the dawn. Maybe because he was sweating profoundly. He managed to wipe the sheen of sweats on his forehead, god the coolness of the air felt heavenly against his skin.

He half wondered if he was dreaming when he felt the stinging pain in the right side of his neck. Lance winced. Oh who was he kidding? It wasn't a dream. Him screaming in pain was very much real. No question.

Lance sat up grudgingly to take in the shafts of light that burst through the gaps in the curtains in his room.

He blinked slowly against the glaring sun. Nope. He still wasn't awake enough, he just wanted to go back to sleep. Simply sleep. For eternity.

But he forced himself to wake up.

Lance awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light that trickled in through the gaps of the soft cotton curtains.

Reluctantly, he deserted himself of the last remaining glimpses of last night event that took place, for whatever reason he yet to figure out. Obviously its related to his soulmate bond, but how? Lance had no idea, not even a small clue. Maybe he'll do some research, it won't hurt to try.

His eyes were still stubbornly shut, which he didn't fight against, as he soaked in the warmth of the soft blue covers and his blankie, fluffy.

He warily opened his azure blue eyes to see the sun's rays, glaring down at him.

His long lashes faintly batted against his soft cheekbones when he blinked. He lay still, debating whether or not its worth it to get up. The answer was obvious, but Lance wasn't happy to comply.

Lance silently cursed under his breath as he felt his weak muscles, just like his draining energy. He let out an exasperated sigh, groaning as he rolled off of his Queen sized bed that he'd been occupying.

What time was it? How long had I been asleep? Lance asked himself, feeling confused.

By the looks of it, it's definitely not morning.

"Lance" Romelle called out from the doorway. "Freshen up bubs, and come downstairs. The breakfast is ready" She walked to him and gently kissed his temple.

"Romelle I -" She cut him off mid sentence " We'll talk about it later ok? Rachels downstairs, she wants to know what happened".

"So do I" Lance replied cheekily.

Romelle laughed softly, pinching his cheeks gently. "Off you go mister".

"Yes your highness" Lance smiled gently.

☆☆☆

After brushing his teeth, doing his daily skin care routine, and taking a much needed shower, Lance strode downstairs. He was immediately met with the aroma of sausage and bacons. "This smells nice" "Of course it does! I made it" Rachel said haughtily. She had her hands on her hips, with a little smirk on her face, that was eerily kinda identical to his own. Lance and his sister took after their beautiful mother, while his brothers took after his father. 

Lance used to find it offending when people called him Pretty. Now he didn't mind. He's not being narcissistic but he's pretty good looking. Romelle said he looks beautiful with his tan-coloured skin and chocolate brown shaggy hair. His most striking feature is definitely his blue eyes, they're either dark blue or light blue depending on the lighting. Romelle never failed to remind him that his eyes were a perfect spring sky, and he would always blush in return.

Lance's eyes were blue. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the little blue flowers that spring up by the side of his garden. Sometimes his eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- glinting, twinkling, glimmering and crashing and swirling. Sometimes his eyes were as blue as the sky on those summer afternoons that seemed to last forever. 

His azure blue eyes were framed with thick long lashes that never fails to cast a shadow in their wake.

☆☆☆☆

Lance finished his breakfast quietly as Romelle and Rachel conversed among themselves. He joined in from time to time, providing them with his witty remarks just to lighten up the mood, which worked as they all were full blown laughing. 

After they have clamed down, Rachel cleared her throat. Lance braced himself for whatever awaited him, hopefully good. But of course, its only a wishful thinking.

"So, you have any idea why last night event occurred?" Rachel uttered after an awkward silence. 

"No" Lance sighed triedly. The conversation only started yet he already felt so drained. He just wanted to go back to his bed, and snuggle up with his blankie. 

He felt like he's been through hell, then again he has. Just now, he had to spit up the remaining blood he coughed up last night, its metallic taste left a bitter taste in his mouth. If his Mom was here, she would have dragged him to hospital, Lance silently thanked God for his Mom's absence. 

"I'm sure you guys are aware of what soulmate is?" Lance and Romelle shared a panicked look. Lance silently cursed, he's fucked with a capital F. There's no other way around it. 

Both Lance and Romelle nodded simultaneously.

Of course he knew what soulmate was. 

Lance was suddenly reminded of Kenny Loggins definition of soulmate. He said a soulmate is the one person whose love is powerful enough to motivate you to meet your soul, to do the emotional work of self-discovery, of awakening. He made it sound beautiful but to Lance, it wasn't beautiful. Not at all. After what he experienced, he couldnt bring himself to see the beauty of soulmate, its been tarnished by Keith, and he didn't think he'll ever view it differently. 

A soulmate is the one who make us better versions of ourselves. The one who love us unconditionally. The one who realize our value and never stop reminding us of it. But Keith wasn't it. At least not for Lance. Maybe he is but only to Acxa. Lance thought bitterly. 

"Lance you found your soulmate? Haven't you?" Lance froze. He felt like Rachel dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him. 

He wanted to deny it. He wanted to call Rachel a liar. He wanted to tell her she's wrong. But she wasn't. She was right, and that was the problem. Truthfully, he didn't want anyone to know. If he had a choice, he wouldn't want even Romelle to know. But unfortunately she does. 

He just wanted to suffer silently. In his own pool of misery. Just him and his lone self. 

Lance breathed in deeply. "Yeah" then exhaled. 

He felt like a burden was lifted. His shoulder still felt heavy but not as much. 

"And he rejected your bond" Rachel uttered dejectedly. 

"Yeah" Lance forced the sob down that's threatening to come out. He bit his lips, not allowing the onslaught of whimpers from escaping.

Then all he felt was warmth of Romelle and Rachel's hug. Their arms enveloped his thin frame in a warm cocoon. And he welcomed it gladly. He really needed it, their comfort. 

For Lance, hugs could never be long enough. He loved hug. They were nice. He muttered out a "Thank You" under his breath. He really appreciate their gesture, but he silently wished for his Mom's comforting hug. 

In his mother's arms he was safe and sound. Her magic hug makes his worries disappear like rain on summer earth. In her warm loving embrace he was cocooned better than any butterfly-to-be. 

"Lance" Rachel uttered gently. 

" I know a great deal about soulmate, I mean I was obsessed - still am - with the idea of soulmates. Its just really fascinating to think there's someone out their made just for you and you are made just for them. But in some cases, its....it's not all rainbow and sunshines." 

Rachel glanced at him in the corner of her eyes "Just as much as they complete you, and make you whole. They have the power to destroy you as well. Completely. Brutally. Soulmate bond can be cruel when your other half rejects you, and it hurts. So fucking much. Its beyond words." She paused. 

"What you experienced last night is one of them. You see, when your other half loves someone else, your bond feels cheated. It feels betrayed. Last night happened because.....because your other half was" Rachel stuttered. Its as if she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Because your other half was being unfaithful to you". 

"He's already been unfaithful" Lance was confused. The past week Keith has been with Acxa, but it didn't hurt him. 

Rachel gave him a look full of pity. "Not - Lance not like that". She emphasised "not" while looking at him straight in the eye. 

Romelle looked horrific. 

Lance still couldn't grasp what Rachel was trying to convey. He felt like an idiot, a complete utter idiot. 

"TheyFucked" Rachel's voice cracked halfway. 

All Lance could manage is blink slowly. Oh. They fucked. 

"Of course they fucked, I mean when you have significant other, thats what you do. You fuck. I mean what else could you do other than fucking? So of course you fuck. Fucking is healthy for a couple, not fucking signifies a relationships downfall. Also having a good sex drive is healthy. Did you know loss of libido is a common problem that affects many men and women at some point in their life. So Keith and his girlfriend having a good libido is - its er great. Better than great actually. Great. Good. Healthy" Lance rambled like a train wreck. 

"I think you broke him" Romelle looked cross between horrific and amusement. 

She looked utterly confused. As if she can't decide if she should laugh her ass off or be distress for Lance's cursed self. 

Well. Fucking fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the reveal as to why Lance was in extreme pain. (I love Lance so much, but here I am, hurting him :/ )
> 
> There's going to be Keith and Lance interaction next chapter. One word: awkward. 
> 
> Y'all I can't decide between Romelle/Rachel or Romelle/Allura. What do you guys want? Just let me know.
> 
> Anyways, Kudos and Comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
